


Why do you love me?

by Of_Swords_and_Crowns



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:01:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26419900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Swords_and_Crowns/pseuds/Of_Swords_and_Crowns
Summary: “Why do you love me Jaskier?” He spoke, almost a whisper but echoing in the silence that descended.Jaskier smiled. “Oh Geralt you know why.” But something in his voice had Jaskier putting his lute down and walking over.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Why do you love me?

It was after a long day travelling that Geralt finally worked up the courage to ask him. Jaskier was softly singing as he played the lute while Geralt watched him through the flames. 

“Why do you love me Jaskier?” He spoke, almost a whisper but echoing in the silence that descended.

Jaskier smiled. “Oh Geralt you know why.” But something in his voice had Jaskier putting his lute down and walking over. 

“At first it was the thrill of adventure. But somewhere along the way it became something more. Yes, you smelled of death, destiny and heroics but that wasn’t what had me walking over in that Tavern.” Geralt looked confused for a minute and he recalled. 

“You knew I was a Witcher.” 

“Not to start with.” Jaskier shrugged. “You were the only one who didn’t comment on my performance and besides you’re not bad to look at.”

“Geralt, you saved my life from the elves when you owed me nothing. You saved my life countless times and never asked for anything in return.” He paused for a minute. “Except for that time with the Djinn when you wished for silence and look where they got us.” Geralt turned from Jaskier. He regretted the wish he made that day and things could have been very different if it wasn’t for Yennifer.

“After the dragon hunt, I tried to hate you. Tried to get you out of my head but the songs I wrote refused to let me forget. You’re not a monster. I know plenty humans who are more monstrous than you. Remember that time when you took me to Kaer Morhen for the first time? You took me home to meet your brothers and no one has ever done that. You showed me the best place to watch the sunset and I was touched that you showed me something so meaningful that you loved.” 

“You want to know why I love you. It’s because since meeting you Geralt, I have someone to call home. I didn’t fit in my family and something was missing at Oxenfurt. You knew and understood the pain of not being wanted and not belonging. You put everyone else’s lives before you own, even if it is an annoying bard. I’m not leaving you Geralt.” For a moment they stared into each other's eyes, hands intertwined. Jaskier smiled at Geralt. 

"You know I've been wondering myself, Geralt. Why did you fall in love with me?" Jaskier searched Geralt's amber eyes. 

Geralt sighed. “Maybe it was after the banquet for Pavetta. I…” Before he could finish, Jaskier smirked.

“Ahh, the bath.” Geralt blushed but shook his head.

“I never needed anyone but you said ‘and yet here we are’ or was it ‘maybe someone out there will want you’? You gave me friendship but offered me more. But I was too much of an idiot to realise it then. It wasn’t until after the dragon hunt when I realised how much I needed you, how much I missed having someone to talk to besides Roach.” Geralt paused for a minute and seemed to think. 

“Remember that spell. The one where I could hear your thoughts.” Jaskier nodded. “We were in a Tavern and was getting drinks. I kept stealing glances at you but couldn’t meet your glance. I felt something then but I thought you didn’t feel the same. Then you was ready to kill that guy who called me a mutant. Even though you only had your lute. You was willing to destroy your favourite lute for me.”

Jaskier smiled. “I can get another lute. I can’t get another Geralt. Besides I thought you hated my constant stream of thoughts.”

“Maybe I did to start with but you see the beauty in everything, even me. You have a constant tune in your head and it wasn’t that bad hearing you compose your next great ballad. Do you remember the first time I told you I loved you?” Geralt asked. 

Jaskier smiled at the memory. “We had just fought a nest of drowners. Covered in blood and guts, surrounded by their corpses.”

“You did that move that I taught you to kill an escaping drowner with the dagger I bought you. Then in classic Jaskier fashion made some sarcastic remark. It was in that moment that I thought that you did yourself proud, that you did me proud. Then it was fuck, I have feelings.”

Jaskier leaned over. “And then you kissed me.”

Geralt smiled. “And I kissed you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Chaotic-fae-queen on Tumblr if you want to come and say hi!


End file.
